


Not Even Emrys Can Save You Now

by chez1991



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chez1991/pseuds/chez1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Morgana had noticed Merlin move in the throne room in The Sword in the Stone Part 2 – 4x13 Please review, it would mean the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Not even Emrys can save you now – Chapter 1

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!" the group all shouted as they burst through the heavy oak door leading into the throne room. Everyone of them, fighting for their freedom against the witch. Merlin's thoughts ran as quick as a heartbeat while everything around him seemed to melt away, albeit for a moment.

Memories of many different scenarios of his adventures with the King Arthur rushed into his skull. All of the sorcerers, magical beasts, and enchantments that endangered either one or both of their lives, it almost made him laugh about how many times Arthur had been saved because of magic. But unlike those other precarious situations, this latest endeavour was a far cry from that. This adventure, Arthur and Merlin are facing one of their closest friends.

Yet, the whole escapade seemed for nothing. Merlin knew he could've saved Morgana from the darkness and hatred that her sister wrought. All of those past mistakes, not telling her about his magic, and even telling her about her own magic were all in his head. And now the lives that she razed, the innocents slaughtered, and families broken forever, Merlin felt responsible for all of those pointless murders. Now he had to end her madness, to rid Albion of the greatest threat it could ever know, even when its protector caused the problem to spiral out of control.

Arthur's faithful companions all stopped when they saw Morgana sat on the throne, patiently waiting for them. Her black curls seemed such a mess of tangles and unbrushed knots. It had long lost its glossy shine from back when she was Camelot's favourite daughter. Her face was a sickly pale, and dark circles outlined her eyes like makeup. So far away was that warm smile that Arthur and Merlin missed so much.

"Welcome dear brother." said Morgana with a smile "It's been far too long." She rose from her seat and headed towards Arthur. She observed her friend-turned-enemy with a critical eye. Arthur straightened his back at her judgmental gaze. She didn't even bat an eye at The Once and Future King's effort to look more intimidating. "I apologise if you've had a difficult reception." she continued, pausing and stood in front of the Arthur. "It's hard to know who to trust these days."

Arthur strode forward to meet Morgana, showing her the sword which he had pulled from the stone. He presented it to show that he was the rightful king of Camelot. Excalibur wavered and rippled in the dim sunlight, glowing faintly in the dark filled room. The weapon seemed so much more beautiful and deadly than when he was in the woods, unleashing the power of the sword. He sheathed his weapon and met her eye.

"What happened to you Morgana?" asked Arthur, nearly pleading with his half-sister. He didn't want to hurt her. Even after what Morgana had done to their precious home, the king wanted nothing more for the monster that had taken his beloved sister to be eradicated. He wanted to see the light in her eyes again. "I thought we were friends."

"As did I," replied Morgana solemnly. She missed his friendship, but remembered that this must be another casualty of the War to bring back Magic. And with that she remembered his opinion on magic and her hatred rekindled like flickering flame. "But alas we were both wrong." She gave him a look of disgust. Her nose scrunched up into a sneer. Her eyes so cold and dark it felt as if the entire room felt as if covered in ice.

Arthur looked hurt upon the High Priestess's accusation. "You can't blame me for my father's crimes."

"It's a little late for that. You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind." snarled Morgana, turning around to face Arthur. Her bitterness reflected in her glassy, sickly green eyes. The Morgana that she had been once before had died when Merlin poisoned her. And her hatred for her brother and his followers was almost enough to rival their father's loathing of the Old Ways. "You not as different from Uther as you'd like to think."

"Nor are you." Arthur quickly flashed back. Her actions against innocents greatly outmatched his own. He at least is attempting to spare lives as much as possible. She shot numerous citizens down in the square when his loyal, brave knights refused to serve such a pitiful excuse for a Pendragon. And the worst part was when she didn't even feel remorse about it.

They shared a hard look. One that defined their final standings from now and forever. And Merlin had never felt more haunted about his past mistakes with Morgana. But he still stood strong at his master's side. He was relieved at the spell he cast upon the priestess the previous day. The only worry he had now was if the spell would hold. Merlin wasn't as gifted with enchantments as he is with spoke spells.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you Arthur Pendragon." she smiled as she stepped backwards. Morgana lifted her hands upward and out in front of her. Sick humour layered her heart as she spoke, grinning wolfishly at the thought of her brother lying dead at her feet.

"Not even Emrys can save you now."

Arthur looked slightly confused at the name Emrys but drew his newly found sword, ready to fight. Excalibur gleamed dangerously in tune with its master's demands.

"Your blades cannot stop me." laughed Morgana cruelly. Her powers have so greatly advanced ever since the visit with Mordred and the Druids. Morgause would have been pleased to see how far her sister is in her maniacal clutches. In fact, she would have been delighted to see Morgana's fall from her family.

Merlin looked at Morgana for he knew what was to come and he prepared himself. Now, the young warlock knew forever that Camelot's favourite daughter is dead. Standing here is a stranger wearing her face, a wolf in sheep's clothing. No matter if her life, or his in the matter, was risked. Arthur must be saved, even if the black magic that the king so very loathed was behind it.

"Hleap on bᴂc!" Merlin barely flinched as the spell was weakly cast. Yet despite the attempt, he still shivered at her amount of magic. He could see that one day she may match him. But he didn't let his true emotions show. Merlin wearing a mask of bewilderment as he saw the priestess' spell failing.

Morgana glanced to side at Helios with a worried look. Merlin would've chuckled at her confusion if not for the situation. Yet, it didn't stop that tiny wisp of fear that Morgana may overtake the spell he placed upon her that bound her magic inside. Instinctively, Emrys reached for that warmth of the familiar magic that allowed him to protect his future king.

"Hleap on bᴂc!" she tried again desperately, horror overtaking her senses. However, this time, she noticed Merlin stiffen. And yet he stood, tall and proud. She decided to test her theory of the servant's uneasiness.

"HLEAP ON BӔC!" she screamed with much more force than before. It seemed the beautifully crafted stained glass windows seemed to crack and the ground shook with the power behind the words. Even Merlin had underestimated the amount of magical energy that was lodged deep within Morgana's soul. For as the young Emrys had been born to bring about Albion with his magic, the witch would obliterate his and Arthur's kingdom with her own black magic. Now that evil, suffocating darkness was wrought upon the sorcerer.

At the touch of Morgana's evil curse, the young warlock froze in his place. In the blink of an eye, pain filled his entire body. Then it erupted into a full blown monstrosity of agony. It was a deep blinding pain. It was so bright that he couldn't even see his fellow knights of Camelot. The young warlock's ears throbbed with the sudden ringing that had followed. Yet they beat relentlessly with his heart, which seemed as loud as a drum, unceasingly banging and clashing together as if in combat with swords.

Merlin yelled in pain, and many heads turned towards the bumbling servant. He fell to the floor, his legs no longer able to support him. At the sudden noise, Arthur turned his head, shocked to see his servant on the floor, withering in pain. "Merlin!" he yelled. Merlin didn't hear him. He attempted to push himself up from the ground with his arms but failed, all his strength gone.

Merlin lifted his head up to find himself locking eyes with Morgana. The moment lasted what seemed a lifetime. He awaited her reaction with pure dread. This can't be good.

Morgana was in a state of shock. She couldn't make any sense of the thoughts running through her head. What happened to her magic? Why was Merlin on the floor? Was he working with Emrys?

"YOU!"

Please do review, it would mean the world to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Not even Emrys can save you now – Chapter 2

"YOU!"

"Merlin!" shouted Arthur again as he ran quickly to his servant. He looked at Morgana from where he knelt on the floor. "What did you do to him?" he demanded, putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin was panting in pain and gritting his teeth. He felt as if his body was searing with writhing flames. Neither his smile, nor the lightness of his features was burned away. His face warped into a mask of terror, spasming in the heat that flooded through his skinny frame.

Morgana ignored Arthur completely and spoke to the pained Merlin with venom dripping in her voice. "You." she spat as she pointed her finger towards the manservant writhing upon the floor. Her eyes flooded with rage, but inwardly fear fluttered to her icy heart. "What have you done to my magic?" The sorceress was practically shaking with seething hatred as the emotion bubbled in her small body.

She thought back to when she had seen Emrys in the castle. He must have been here for a reason. He was the one who had obstructed her magic and who had tried to intimidate her. The witch came to the only conclusion she could fathom. Merlin was in league with Emrys by torturing her for him. Not that it should surprise me. He did poison me. "Oh, I see." she teased with a sneer and a slight laugh. Watching him writhe at her feet was absolutely pleasurable. "You're working with Emrys, aren't you?"

Merlin could feel her anger. The magic he was blocking was pushing against his own, fuelled by the hatred Morgana was feeling. The power behind it was immense. He tried again to lift himself off of the floor again but failed. The imaginary fire had abated, but her burst of power from earlier had weakened him. Yet he still was surprised at Morgana's power. It nearly matched his own.

"Who the hell is Emrys?" yelled Arthur from his servant's side, interrupting Merlin's thoughts. Why had Morgana said that this 'Emrys' wasn't here to save him now and how was Merlin involved? The king didn't care who replied, he just wanted answers. He wanted to know what was going on. And why his half-sister's black magic only affected his manservant.

Morgana was first to answer Arthur, yet she still kept eye contact with Merlin and refused to let him out of her sight. "Emrys," she paused, appearing to swallow back her terror of him "is the sorcerer; the only thorn in my side that beyond any reason I can comprehend, decides to protect you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur was now extremely confused. A sorcerer? Protecting the son of a man determined to eradicate the entire species of magical creatures? Impossible, he would've said. Unthinkable even. But with the recent years of the sorcerers, creatures, and bandits, Arthur seemed to notice something. A tree branch falling at random, a bench flinging at two bandits, a sword flying from a false knights' hand. The memories spread out in different periods of his life. They repeated and stopped whenever something magical apparently happened. The future king berated himself. How could he be so blind? The evidence was before his eyes! He was just too ignorant to see it clearly! But the young prince realized with a shock that a sorcerer must have been protecting him. No normal man could perform those monumental fetes.

"Tell me Merlin," she continued, her green eyes reflecting a merciless glare "Why is it that this sorcerer risks everything to save the very person, that if they found out who and what they were, would be burnt at the stake for simply existing?" The traitor paused a moment and when none spoke up, she laughed at his silence.

"Come now, you must know the answer. You are helping him after all."

Merlin was fully aware of the other people surrounding him at this moment. Gwen, Tristan, Isolde and Helios, were all keeping clear of the exchange, but they were also standing on guard, ready to be called upon if needed. The fighting would still be continuing outside and in the state he was in, he saw no choice but to answer, even if that meant revealing some of the truth.

"Emrys," Merlin began in a serious voice Arthur hadn't even known existed. It sounded so strong and so 'un-Merlin'. "Protects the once and future king because he is destined to unite the lands of Albion. Together, they will bring peace and magic back to the land."

Arthur stood and took a step back from Merlin. "Merlin, I don't understand?" he said, "You're admitting to conspiring with a sorcerer? How could you betray me like this?"

The manservant wouldn't look the king in the eye. A silent tear trickled down his face and fell onto the marble with a distinguished plop.

"Oh, Arthur" Morgana cut in, "Betrayed by your own servant. How devastating that must be! How pitiful as well!" The pure glee was evident in her voice, which sickened those listening. The former ward to the king smirked and sat back upon her stolen throne ready to watch the show. Helios joined her at her side, slightly entertained at Arthur's pain.

Merlin turned stiffly from his position on the floor to look at Arthur. "I would never betray you. Arthur, you are the once and future king. It is your destiny to unite the lands of Albion with Emrys by your side. Please listen to me!" he begged his friend to forgive him for all of the secrets and lies. To listen to what Merlin had to say.

Arthur shook his head and run his hand through his hair. "Magic is evil…." Emrys winced at the three little words that changed fate itself. That slaughtered hundreds and ruined lives. The one phrase that brought hatred to those who had a gift. And a gift like magic didn't deserve to die at a noose or to burn in a pyre.

"Magic is a tool." Merlin tried to reply calmly. "It's like a sword. It can be used for both good and evil; it is how you use it."

"How do you know this sorcerer isn't evil, Merlin?" Arthur questioned harshly "It could all be a trick."

"I know" he replied quietly and honestly.

"HOW, Merlin? HOW?" exasperated Arthur. He was getting more frustrated. How could a sorcerer be good? All his father had ever taught him is how magic should be feared. It's dangerous. Why was this 'Emrys' protecting him?

Merlin stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. Was this it? Was this the right time for the truth to be revealed? He took a quick glance at Morgana. All hell was going to break loose. All because of a prophecy that influenced his decisions. And of his former friend's newly tainted heart.

At least I won't take this cursed information to my grave. Arthur will at least know who I really am. Not the lies spread by his father, but the truth. From me at last.

Merlin sighed, bringing the attention of the group back to him. The tension in the room was almost suffocating. Yet he remained vigilant and spoke four words that would change cruel fate yet again.

"Because I am Emrys."

I hope you all liked the chapter! Again, please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Not even Emrys can save you now – Chapter 3

"Because I am Emrys."

Arthur backed away further from Merlin. "What?" The hurt and confusion showed clearly in his face. Everything he knew about the man before him suddenly seemed so distant from this moment. The bumbling, gangly, idiotic servant who once in a while spout out useful wisdom in Arthur's hour of need. Had that man ever existed? Or was he another face of a sorcerer named Emrys, who was trying to backstab the king since the beginning?

"You have magic?" he said in disbelief. This was Merlin! That clumsy servant was always tripping over his own feet. How could he have magic? Or be the most powerful one to ever live?

"I'm still the same person." insisted Merlin, the fear that Arthur would no longer think of him the same coming into light. "Having magic doesn't change who I am." It's part of me. Always has been and always will be. Though there still were moments when he just wanted everything wrong in the world to just stop. Or for his magic to vanish for a day, so he could live the part of the servant without straining to keep it hidden.

"It changes everything, Merlin!" Arthur screamed. How could the young manservant be so daft?! How could it not change?! He has bloody magic!

"NO! I am by your side, like always, protecting you." ended Merlin. His voice cracked, but it was barely noticeable in the hushed tone he was speaking in. Please believe me Arthur. If ever was a time to prove your friendship, now is it.

"Protecting me?" he questioned "When have you protected me?"

Merlin felt like he was punched in the gut. Of course the cabbage head can't remember that singer who attempted to assassinate him, or the poison I drank for him! And not even counting the ones he never knew! But Merlin, being Merlin, answered truthfully with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ever since we first met I have protected you, using magic to save your royal backside, you Prat." the manservant attempted to toss in one of his signature cheeky grins, but when the king glared at him still, the warlock dropped his smile and looked down. Here is when his king decides his fate.

Arthur thought long and hard. Merlin had saved his life when they first met. Mary Collins had attempted to assassinate him and Merlin had miraculously got there in time to pull Arthur out the way. No, Arthur realised, it wasn't miraculous. It was magic. Sorcery...

"I…..I think I believe you."

Merlin suddenly felt his magic fight Morgana's again. He had forgotten all about her. He had been so concerned with how Arthur would react about his true self.

Morgana was sat on the throne. If looks could kill, the warlock would be dead in moments. Her eyes were so hard that even the gold crown upon her head seemed as fragile as glass. Her knuckles were white because of how tightly her hands were gripping the arms of the chair. Merlin could just about see the gold flickering in her green eyes. Her magic, her anger was too strong. The hatred was so deep seeded.

"AHHHHHH!" she screeched, the cracked stained glass windows finally shattering. Small pieces twinkled in mid-air for a moment like falling stars before colliding with the stone floor. Arthur and Gwen shielded their eyes from the blast, while Tristan blocked the torrent of sharp shards with his body over his beloved.

Merlin felt his magic fail him and a wave of pure, raw magic rushed towards where he lay as Morgana broke the spell. Before he knew what had happened, he was flying through the air. Merlin's back hit the hard, stone wall behind him and he sank down to the floor, winded and gasping for air. Gwen, Tristan and Isolde moved backwards as Morgana stood up, trying to create as much distance as possible. They were no match for her.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, and for the second time made his way over the crushed glass to his friend, wait….. yes, his friend.

Merlin pushed himself into a sitting position and leant against the wall for support, with Arthur at his side. He ached all over; however, Merlin quickly realised his energy was no longer used up on blocking Morgana's magic. His strength was returning, and quickly. But he wouldn't let Morgana know that.

Morgana walked forwards, her arm outstretched and her hand clenching into a fist.

Merlin suddenly felt his throat tighten. Oh, god.He struggled to breathe. His hands went up to his throat, but nothing he did would relieve the pressure. Black spots wavered and took over his vision as oxygen would not reach his brain.

"You," she paused, "are Emrys?" The hate was clear in her voice, always burning and smouldering like a rampaging wildfire in a wooded forest. "Look at you, you're weak. You may have magic, but you are still the pathetic servant you always were." She released the grip on his throat and laughed.

"Really?" asked Merlin. "Think back Morgana. Think back to all the times I've been there and stopped you. Even from the beginning." He smiled with satisfaction. "Always with magic."

Morgana roared in fury.

Arthur thought back himself at what Merlin had said. Whenever Morgana had attack Camelot or tried to kill him, Merlin was there. There must have been this secret battle going on between them all this time. Merlin had known from the start when Morgana had turned. How had he missed it, but Merlin not? "You knew she had betrayed us from the beginning?" he asked.

"He betrayed ME!" she yelled at her brother "He poisoned me!"

"It was you or Camelot, Morgana." said Merlin, with a slight hint of agonizing guilt left over from that tragic day. But the young warlock had felt so accustomed to it that it was as natural to him as breathing. But Arthur had always wondered where it had come from, that new sadness behind his servant's eyes. The royal had wanted to ask, but thought it rude. At least one question of his hundreds had been answered.

"Morgause saw to that." Merlin's gruff voice snapped Arthur to what was currently at hand.

Merlin felt a sudden sharp pain on left cheek as Morgana slapped him. "How dare you speak her name?" she hissed. A filthy, nobody such as Merlin only deserved to be the dirt her sister walked on. Instead he was her death.

Arthur turned to Merlin, honestly shocked. "You poisoned Morgana?" he asked "When did that happen?"

"The knights of Medhir." replied Merlin half-heartedly. "Morgana and Morgause planned to kill your father." Merlin looked at Morgana and pretended to be short of breath. "You had already turned against Camelot."

"Uther was a tyrant!" she shouted, the sound bouncing off the walls in increasing intensity. "He deserved what he had coming to him. He killed so many innocent people!"

"And you haven't?" asked Merlin. The witch's hand trembled. Her eyes were alight with inner hellfire.

"CWEALM!" Morgana screamed as her eyes glowed a deep, rusty gold. As the words left her lips, Merlin screamed in pain. Except this spell was twisting his insides and crushing them to ashes. His heart thudded roughly against his ribcage, smashing against his lungs. Merlin wished that he could just breathe! Not a sliver of air made it past his throat before he choked on it.

"Not so much of a powerful sorcerer after all." taunted Morgana, kicking the defenceless warlock in the chest. Immediately the warlock felt something snap. He hissed through his teeth as a series of hacking coughs travelled through his body. Pain spread through his chest. Merlin realized Morgana must have cracked one of his ribs, maybe two.

Arthur tried to move, but was held back by a pleading look from the manservant. Watch the witch, he was saying, please. A slight dip of his head was all that Arthur gave. "I'll make you watch as I kill your beloved king." the witch smiled as she made her way back to Helios. This was going to be too easy. Already the blood lust was making her antsy.

Merlin breathed through the last of the pain and slowly began to calm himself. Already the raw magic coursing through his body was mending his wounds, and giving him his strength back. After a few collective breaths, Merlin shakily put himself upon his knees. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Morgana turned around to see Merlin back on his feet with fierce determination in his eyes. A whirlwind began forming in front of Arthur and the technicolour stained glass pieces littered the air. The next thing she knew, she was blown away by the mere touch of his pure magic.

Good place to stop?... I think so ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Not even Emrys can save you now – Chapter 4

Morgana turned around to see Merlin back on his feet with fierce determination in his eyes. A whirlwind began forming in front of Arthur and the technicolour stained glass pieces littered the air. The next thing she knew, she was blown away by the mere touch of his pure magic.

Merlin thought he had knocked Morgana unconscious from the way she had lain so still after she had landed, but he was wrong. Morgana gradually staggered up from the floor, her legs shaky from the adrenalin. There was the stubborn look in her green eyes that both Merlin and Arthur knew so well. Morgana meant business.

"You think you can win, Merlin?" she laughed. Like he could defeat a high priestess of the old religion. I am just as powerful as he is.

"Oh, I know I can, Morgana." Merlin said; taking a fighting stance, trying to portray confidence he knew wasn't quite there. He had just performed magic in front of Arthur for the first time (whilst he was conscious anyway). It was one thing to admit to Arthur he was a powerful sorcerer, but quite another to actually prove it. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

"You will not harm Arthur; or any citizen of Camelot whilst I am still alive and standing!" He geared himself up again. He felt his magic bubbling at the surface, ready to be called upon. If she wanted a battle, he would give her a battle.

"Well, I guess I'll have to change that, won't I?" she sneered in determination. Merlin then noticed how far away the Morgana he knew truly was. The hatred in her heart had killed the kindness as easily as a knife could. And it was then his pity for her turned to sorrow.

Such a gift, so similar to mine. If only she hadn't listened to Morgause. Merlin grimaced as the thought became known. No, it had been before that when Morgana turned.

If only I told her sooner.

Arthur backed up towards Gwen embracing her. He wanted to help Merlin, but understood that against Morgana's magic, there was nothing he could do. However good a knight he was, a sword was useless against magic. Besides, he was still in shock of witnessing Merlin use magic right in front of him. He couldn't deny it any longer, it was staring him in the face. Merlin was a sorcerer, and a powerful one at that.

Instead he would protect Gwen. Yes, she had betrayed him with Lancelot, but he could tell that she was truly regretful of her actions. He couldn't deny he still felt hurt, but above it all, he still loved her, and he would be damned if anything happened to her, especially at the hands of Morgana. She wouldn't lay a finger on Gwen.

Arthur could still see Helios standing well back, next to the throne. Arthur could tell he was trying to look intimidating, but he looked like a mouse next to Morgana. He was just her little puppet. In truth, he looked a little afraid. Coward.

"Forbᴂrne! Ácwele!" she yelled as she thrust her hand in Merlin's direction. A fire ball flew through air leaving a trail of flames in its wake. Heat filled the room as it enlarged the further it travelled. She would show him what power was.

But Merlin was prepared. "Scildan!" he countered; and a shield surrounded him and the others behind him like a dome.

Arthur was amazed as the shield appeared. "Woah!" he exclaimed at the impressive display.

Morgana's spell rebounded, and fired off towards the ceiling, the hard blow causing the chandelier to crash heavily to the ground. Dust rose off the floor from the impact, and all inside the shield struggled to see each Morgana. Merlin let his shield down, ready for the next attack, being careful not to waste too much energy at once. He knew he shouldn't underestimate Morgana.

"Urghhhh!" Morgana cried in frustration. How hard could it be to kill a clumsy servant boy? Why was he always getting in her way and making her life so difficult. All she wanted was what was rightfully hers. "Astrice!" she shouted with much more force, the room vibrating with magic.

Again, Merlin blocked the spell, this time with a wave of his hand. It again hit the ceiling with much force, but now rubble started to fall down in between them, hammering on the floor. "Give it up, Morgana. I don't want to hurt you." he said over the noise with his hand raised above his head for protection. Tristan and Isolde were doing the same, whilst Arthur had bent over Gwen to keep her from harm.

"I WANT YOU DEAD! I WANT YOU ALL DEAD!" she screamed desperately. "CAMELOT WILL BE MINE! FEALL HUSHEFEN!" Morgana reached up to the ceiling that was already crumbling and seemingly grabbing something in her fist, and caused more cracks to appear. The cracks spread steadily across the room like spiderwebs, towards where Merlin, Arthur and the others were, causing them to glance cautiously over their heads. Morgana pulled back roughly with her hand and the stones began to fall, covering her enemies.

Morgana suddenly felt relieved. "I did it!" she exclaimed, disbelief in her expression. She turned to Helios, "I DID IT!" Helios returned Morgana's smug look, but I quickly changed to fear as his eyes caught something moving over her shoulder. How could they still be alive? Slowly, he started to back away from where he stood to the protection behind the throne.

"Helios?" she questioned, and spun to follow his gaze. What the hell?

One by one, the stones were slowly lifting from the pile on the floor. A golden shield could be seen rising, pushing the rest of the stones away. Tristan and Isolde were crouching down together with their arms over their heads once again, whilst Arthur was now covering Gwen completely. Merlin, however, was now standing tall, the bright gold not fading from his eyes for a second. His friends behind him couldn't believe they were still alive. Their faces' showing complete shock as they checked each other for sign of injury. Thankfully all was well.

"Care to see the real power of Emrys, Morgana?" Merlin asked dangerously in a low voice, his power showing through. Morgana's appearance switched from one of victory to one of complete and utter terror. Merlin began to feel pity strike him, but he swallowed it back. Enough was enough. He would end this now.

Morgana started to step forward when the witch felt a strong wind build up around her, her hair fluttering in front of her face. She tried to step away from it, pulling her hair away from her eyes, but the gale force kept pushing and pulling her in different directions. She glanced at Merlin and saw the expression on his face was hard. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to kill her. She screamed at him to stop, but she couldn't be heard over the roar of the wind.

Helios ran for the nearest door scared out of his mind. He knew Morgana no longer stood any chance against this 'Emrys'. He was going to get out of there as quickly as he could.

Morgana knew she was alone now. Helios was gone. Panicked, she summoned any magic she could find within herself. She needed to get out of Camelot. Each time her heart thudded, the word kept repeating itself in her mind. Out. Out! OUT!

A huge gust of wind and smoke blocked their vision for a moment. When the apparitions finally disappeared, Morgana was gone.

Arthur slowly made his way towards Merlin. His servant was standing with his back to him staring straight ahead. "Merlin?" he said softly, trying not to startle his friend. He could see Merlin's body shuddering with every breath that the skinny young man took. "Merlin?" he asked again a bit louder as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone." Merlin said as he turned around and looked sadly at Arthur. Arthur was shocked. He had never seen Merlin look so worn and tired. Dark circles were now evident under his eyes, and he looked drained. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped her!" he apologised. "I should have stopped her."

"Merlin, you did stop her!" Arthur replied with a reassuring smile on his face. Merlin wobbled on his feet and Arthur became very concerned. "Merlin, I think you should sit down." he said with worry in his voice.

"No, no. I'm ok." he said as he tried to make his way towards the door. He stumbled as the sudden movement made black spots cloud his vision. He blinked. Scarcely, he heard a voice calling out for him. It sounded very pratish to him. "Arthur?" he managed to say before his world fell into darkness.

Oh look! I found another good place to stop :P

I look forward to writing the next chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Not even Emrys can save you now – Chapter 5

"No, no. I'm ok." he said as he tried to make his way towards the door. He stumbled as the sudden movement made black spots cloud his vision. He blinked. Scarcely, he heard a voice calling out for him. It sounded very pratish to him. "Arthur?" he managed to say before his world fell into darkness.

Two days later.

Things were slowly getting back to normal after the events with Morgana. There was still a lot of repair work to do in the throne room as a result of the ceiling collapsing, but other than that, the rest of the castle was trying to carry on as usual.

The lower town had been in shambles, but the knights and even Arthur himself had begun to rebuild what had been damaged by his half-sister's hatred. The smiles that the king had grown to love about Camelot were on everyone's faces. They were healing, it might take a while, yet that seemed to be what Camelot was famous for. Its will to pick itself up after a hard time and rebuild stronger than ever.

Yet Arthur had been extremely busy, but more often than not, he was by Merlin's bedside watching over the idiotic, yet very trusting manservant. Hell, his friend that stuck by his side even when staring death in the face.

Merlin had been unconscious since he had collapsed and Arthur was worried for his servant's wellbeing. The monarch didn't care that Merlin had magic anymore, he just wanted friend back, laughing at his "pratishness". He made sure he'd taken care of Merlin, and he even had Merlin placed in the chambers next to his own, so the king could make sure he had everything he needed.

Gaius had insisted he come up to the room to be with Merlin. The physician still felt very weak from being in the cell for so long without food or water, but he was gradually improving. He wanted to be there for Merlin, and look after him. Like a good father should.

Gaius was sat in a padded chair next to the bed, watching Arthur pace back and forth as they conversed. He was trying to calm Arthur down but it wasn't working. Arthur was frustrated. Why wasn't Merlin waking up?

"It's been two days, Gaius! Two bloody days! Something is wrong!" he yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Arthur!" Gaius hushed him, shifting his eye to Merlin to show the king that he should be quieter.

"He should have woken by now. He shouldn't still be here, lying in this bed, looking like this. If I didn't know any better, Gaius, I'd think I've been looking at a dead man this whole time!" Arthur broke off as he heard the occupant of the bed stir. Coming up to Merlin's right side, he looked at the pale, sleeping form with worry draining the colour from his face.

"Merlin?" he whispered, breaking the tension.

When Merlin woke, he moaned as he kept his eyes closed from the bright light that seemed to surround him. I hate getting up in the morning. Too bloody bright for my eyes. It must be at least mid-morning. Merlin's head was aching, jumbled thoughts not making it feel any better. All he could here was muffled noises not too far away from him. Yet at the same time, Merlin felt a faint ringing in his ears. Not very loud and steadily faded.

As his awareness grew, he realised he wasn't in his own bed. This one felt so much softer and warmer, the covers embracing him. It was something he never really felt before. The sheets were so light and delicate. If he wasn't so confused, he would have enjoyed the new found comfort.

The voices around him were starting to get clearer, the ringing completely gone. But he was only getting bits and pieces. However, he could make out Arthur's voice through the haze.

"…..two days, Gaius!…..wrong…..shouldn't still be here….dead." What? He didn't understand. Arthur wanted him dead?

Panic rose in Merlin's chest. His breathing got faster and he suddenly felt trapped. He snapped open his eyes, forcing them to stay open against the sunlight. He hastily grabbed the covers and threw them off himself, gasping and cringing as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His own pain didn't stop him though as he tried to get up. Merlin faintly heard someone yell his name as he felt strong arms grab his shoulders to keep him on the bed. Merlin struggled against the grip. Merlin didn't want to die. Not on the pyres.

"Gaius!" he heard Arthur yell. Suddenly, someone pinched his nose forcing him to open his mouth. A foul taste attacked his tongue, which made him want to gag.

"Swallow, my boy. Swallow." the warlock heard Gaius spoke softly, as if coaxing an animal. Gaius? He instantly relaxed hearing the voice of his mentor and father figure. Merlin swallowed, fighting the urge to gag. All of a sudden, Merlin gasped and recognized the sleeping draft as it took its hold. "No!" Merlin begged as his limbs felt like they turned to iron. The young warlock felt his eyelids droop. No. And he went into darkness once more.

When Merlin woke for the second time, he gradually opened his eyes. Merlin squinted as his vision cleared, he found himself looking out the window to his left. It was dim now, but looking around the room, Merlin knew it wasn't his own. He recognized it as one of the rooms in the royal quarters of the castle. It felt wrong to him to be there. He was a servant! Not a pratish royal! The sorcerer didn't understand why he was there. Why wasn't he in his own room? In fact, why wasn't he dead already if Arthur didn't want him there?

Merlin suddenly felt movement over to his right as pressure was put down on the mattress. He turned to see Gaius, the upper half of his body draped over the bed, his head resting in his arms. Merlin hadn't seen Gaius since they had had to flee Camelot. He could tell the old physician looked weak. What had Morgana done to him?

"Merlin?" asked Gaius tiredly. He had obviously just woken up. His white hair was stuck up in different directions as his head rose to look at Merlin. "Merlin." he smiled, as he took his ward's hand.

"Gaius?" Merlin croaked out, his throat was so dry. The manservant so desperately wanted water. "What?...Why?.." Why was he here? And what happened to him?

"Easy, Merlin." said Gaius quietly, not wanting Merlin to panic again. He would injure himself even further than he already was. Gaius handed him a drink of water which was on the bedside table and he carefully lifted Merlin's head to help him take a sip. "Arthur demanded you have these chambers to recover. He's been very worried about you, you know." But once the old man saw Merlin's confused look he continued on.

"Merlin, Arthur has accepted your magic. You have nothing to fear."

"But, I thought I heard..." murmured Merlin, but then remembered that he had heard only fragments of their conversation.

"Never mind." He shook his head, but quickly regretted his actions as his headache increased.

Gaius noticed him cringe and passed him a vial of pain reliever. Merlin took it gratefully and downed it in one. He was grateful that its effect was almost immediate.

"Arthur is in a council meeting at the moment," explained Gaius, "but he shouldn't be too much longer. He'll be relieved that you've finally woken."

"He's not angry with me?" asked Merlin timidly. He had thought that once the truth came out, Arthur would never forgive him.

"No, my boy." Gaius replied with a ghost of a smile. "He is grateful, for all the things you have done for him."

At that moment, the door to the chambers creaked open and a blonde head poked through the door.

Please do review. I love hearing from you.

Also, if any of you have any ideas for other stories similar to what I've already done, that you would like me to try, if I like it, I'll give them a good go.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Not even Emrys can save you now – Chapter 6

At that moment, the door to the chambers creaked open and a blonde head poked through the door.

"Gaius?" Arthur whispered, slowly entering the chamber. "The council meeting has just finished. I must say, I'm very pleased with the result. How is he?" he inquired. Though outwardly the king was trying to display confidence, inside he was annoyed and scared. The worry of his servant's well-being was becoming mixed with the irritation of his old council. Their droning voices and their slow monotone had nearly driven him to madness. If Merlin didn't pull through soon...

Gaius smiled, pulling the king out of his trance. "Come and see for yourself, Sire" he said, gesturing to the four poster bed.

Arthur made his way over and smiled at seeing Merlin's blue eyes, hiding his cheeky grin behind them. "How are you, Merlin?" he asked.

"Tired." Merlin answered truthfully. Even though he had slept for ages, he couldn't help but feel exhausted. The magic Merlin had used had really taken its toll. "Arthur, why am I here? In this room?" he asked. "I still don't understand." Did Arthur really forgive him?

Arthur took a deep breath and sighed. He had tried to prepare himself for when Merlin woke up, but actually talking to him was a task he was struggling to handle. He was Arthur Pendragon, he never admitted his feelings. "Merlin," he started, nervously clasping his hand together, "I have come to realise the many things you must have done for me since you came to Camelot. You have protected me Merlin, and for that I…I thank you." Arthur looked down at his hands when he finished, not sure what Merlin would say. "You deserve this Merlin." he said as he gestured around the room. "This is my thank you to you.

Merlin just stared at Arthur, open mouthed in shock. What? Had he heard correctly?

"Well say something you clotpole!" Arthur yelled impatiently.

"Th….that's my word." stuttered Merlin, still not knowing what else to say. Arthur had just thanked him. Arthur, the biggest prattish royal in all five kingdoms, had thanked him. Miracles do happen.

"Merlin…." said Arthur, trying to think of something else to say to his servant. The man who had won the battle for Camelot single-handedly.

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted, "How is everyone? Were many injured by Morgana?" Merlin needed to know. Arthur deeply cared for his people. Merlin knew he hated it when live were lost unnecessarily.

"We lost a few, but the people are slowly healing. The citizens of Camelot are strong." replied Arthur proudly. "We will get through this together. The repairs are on their way to completion as we speak.

"That's good. Have you heard anything of Morgana?" said Merlin, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her."

"Morgana's gone, at least for now." said Arthur. "You saved us, Merlin. You saved us all." A thought suddenly occurred to Merlin. "Arthur, Morgana knows who I am now." he said worriedly, "Camelot is in more danger than ever before. She will want to get even with me. She will want to end both of us now. And she won't hold any horror back."

Arthur took on a serious look. "I have a feeling she'll be gone for a while." he said reassuringly. "She wouldn't risk anything so soon. Not until she's regained her strength. For now, I say we celebrate." Arthur smiled. "A feast in your honour, Merlin!"

"What?" exclaimed, Merlin, slight amazed at the idea. "But I'm a sorcerer. Everyone knows it, Arthur. They won't accept me. They'll want be banished at least, since you won't kill me!" Merlin was panicking now, just because Arthur was okay with him having magic, doesn't mean everyone else would.

"Merlin, don't panic." said Gaius having seen his ward's eyes go wide. He didn't want a repeat episode of Merlin trying to bolt again.

Merlin had even forgotten the man was there. Gaius had been patiently waiting as both his king and his ward had conversed. "Arthur has just been to a council meeting, remember?"

Merlin looked back to Arthur confused. Why? What happened at the meeting?

Seeing the man before him wanted answers, Arthur wanted to show him everything would be alright. "Merlin, I have just started the motions to repeal the ban on magic."

"Huh?" Merlin was speechless yet again. He couldn't think straight. How could this all happen so quickly?

Arthur grinned at his friend's reaction. "Obviously, I can't do things all in one go. The kingdom would be in uproar." he continued "However, you no longer have to hide Merlin. You're free."

"This isn't a joke, right?" said Merlin; he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He was free!

"Of course not you idiot!" laughed Arthur. Why would he joke about something like that? If it were, it would be a prank to make Merlin pay for using magic to slack off. Which, Arthur thought with a hidden smirk, will be soon. Soon, but not now.

Arthur was completely surprised when the warlock suddenly thrust himself into his arms. Merlin's arms were wrapped tightly around the king's neck as he seemed to be clinging on for dear life.

A moan escaped Merlin's lips. "Merlin?" Arthur questioned his manservant, pulling away from the hug and looking him in the eyes.

"Sire, his ribs!" reminded Gaius. The physician helped the king lay Merlin back down on the bed. Merlin had his eyes scrunched up in pain as he was moved around. "You must be more careful, my boy!" Gaius scolded.

"Sorry." Merlin answered, obviously still in pain. "I forgot."

"Well that doesn't surprise me!" quipped Arthur "Trust you to forget you had broken ribs, Merlin."

"Prat!"

"Idiot!"

All there men in the room laughed as the banter returned. Things would go back to normal. Well, some things would change obviously, but for the better. Magic would be welcomed back into the land. Albion was well on its way to being created by the once and future king and Emrys.

"Merlin, can we talk?" asked Arthur.

"About what exactly?" queried Merlin.

"Merlin, I want to tell me everything."

The End.

Sorry to leave it there, but I feel it's a good ending. I hope you agree.

Thank you all again so much for all the follows, favourites and especially the reviews. I love to read them.

Bye for now,

Cheryl.


End file.
